


An Easy Choice

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Patton just pops in briefly at the end, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, hurt without comfort, i don't really know how to tag this because it's my first canon compliant-ish fic, in universe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: He wasn't sure where he'd gone wrong,  if it had been in the courtroom, or in the theater or sometime before that.But he knew he'd gotten right at least once.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	An Easy Choice

"Wow, Roman, congratulations," the prince himself muttered angrily. "The one person you had a good relationship with, and you ruined it." Roman let out a bitter laugh. "No wonder everyone hates you." He glared at the mirror in front of him, wishing nothing more than to disappear. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. 

"I thought I was your hero," the words fell from his mouth again, an apology this time. "I thought- but I was wrong. Again and again, I was wrong." He stared into his own eyes, wishing they were Thomas's- wishing he was brave enough to go back and say those words to Thomas. "I was wrong. I- don't-"

Something went cold in his chest. 

He wasn't sure where he'd gone wrong, if it had been in the courtroom, or in the theater or sometime before that. 

But he knew he'd gotten right at least once. 

"I can't help but wonder if we as a society are past the days of celebrating dashing princes and acts of bravery...that are edging on stupidity." 

His chest began to heave. 

He played the memory over again. 

"Aw, Roman, we were really just trying to promote a jelly here."

Again.

"I didn't...really plan on any heavy character development." 

The world around him began to shift and sway. 

Thomas didn't correct him. But Thomas always corrected him. 

"He doesn't need me. He doesn't-" Roman gasped. A broken and tearful laugh broke from his chest. Of course he didn't. Thomas was an adult. Adults didn't have heroes. Not like him-

Deceit's words echoed in his memory. "Between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is." 

Nobody needed a "hero" like him...

Roman's head snapped to his door when a light knocking sound interrupted his thoughts. 

"Roman, you in there, kiddo?" Patton asked through the door. "I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?" 

It took only a second for Roman to choose. With flick of his wrist part of his wall slide open to a meadow in Imagination and he ran through it, sealing the wall up behind him as he went. 

"Roman?" Patton called again and stuck his head through the door. But the room was cold and empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a prompt from an anon on the tumblr blog astronomical-bagel. Thank you for giving me a shot at the prompt.


End file.
